From Traitor to King
by The Unread Shelfer
Summary: Mr. and Mrs Weasley who lived at the Burrow in the village named St. Ottery catchpole would like to say that they were perfectly normal according to themselves. Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

 _ **The Traitor who Lived.**_

 ** _(Prologue)_**

Mr. and Mrs Weasley who lived at the Burrow in the village named St. Ottery catchpole would like to say that they were perfectly normal according to themselves.

Although, one would like to differ that they weren't even near to the definition of 'normal'. But Bill Weasley would spit back that they were perfectly normal in their own sense and the bugger who would like to differ could go and eat dung.

Mr. Weasley was a thin, broad shouldered man with a warm smile. He worked at the ministry at Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and was very interested in everything electrical. Although, he was yet to learn how to spell the word properly.

Mrs. Weasley was a petite woman with a motherly glow. She was a housewife and loved to cook. Caring was a second nature to her but she had a rather fiery temper when it came to her kids. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had seven kids. Six sons and only one daughter. The daughter being the youngest of all was only months old and named Ginevra but her father liked to call her Ginny like the genie from aladdin who gave happiness to everyone and fulfilled wishes.

Their six sons were all very much naughty. Everyone in their family was named somewhat royally but neither of them liked to be called by their real names. The eldest was named William, who was ten years old and whom everyone called Bill. Bill was the epitome of innocence in his mother's eyes (which he of course wasn't. It was just the quiet before the storm.)

The second eldest was named Charles whom everyone called Charlie. Charlie loved dragons and was the sweetest among his family except you did not want to go anywhere near a dragon with him or he might just try to persuade you to think that the Hungarian horntail was just as innocent as a baby unicorn. After all, a dragon couldn't do anything about being born with spikes and fire? (He might burn you but that's another thing). He was seven years old.

The third eldest was Percival whom everyone called Percy. He was five and most cautious one of them all. His Mama loved him the most and he got most of the treats since he was very well behaved. But in the end, he was in the family too and sometimes got caught up in the family business of causing mayhem.

The fourth eldest were not singular. They both were twins named Fred and George who liked to call themselves Gred and Forge. Even their parents had a hard time keeping up with them and it was nearly impossible to differentiate between the two. They were the most mischievous and their favorite target was their little brother, Ron. They were three years old.

Ronald or Ron was the youngest of brothers and only a year old right now. He was freckled and a redhead and he took no nonsense from anyone. He was a sarcastic person with a die hard loyalty. Right now, he was crying for his mother to change his diaper as he had wet it again. Ron loved his sister more than anyone in the family and was often the person who got all the leftovers of his brothers as Ginny was a girl. But he accepted it as he knew that his father and mother were trying their best.

All the Weasley's had fiery red hair and a penchant for trouble common in them.

In Mr. Weasley opinion he wished his kids would turn out to be the finest among all. While Mrs. Weasley who had a face to face floo with reality just hoped they wouldn't blow the world for the fun of it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought they had everything they ever wanted but Molly always shuddered at the thought of ever catching someone's eye. These were dark times for them. Their world was on war. The wizarding Britain had been divided and not for the right things. Their was dark and light but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't afford to choose any side with seven kids.

Mr. Weasley's smile had lost its glow in the past two years and Mrs. Weasley was always cautious wishing and praying everyday that the war would stop. They were purebloods and not likely to be harmed but they were considered the biggest blood traitors among their kind. If it was up to them they wouldn't ever let He-who-must-not-be-named even ten foot of their house.

Our story starts on a dull, grey Tuesday morning when Arthur Weasley got ready by past eight, kissed Molly on cheek and tried to kiss Ron and Ginny goodbye but Fred and George had already sent half of their cereal flying in every direction and if he hadn't left soon he would have had to get dressed again. He apparated ten steps away from his house to the ministry and immediately the grim mood weighted away on all the happiness he had felt this morning after seeing Ron trying to call his name.

Arthur lowered his head and walked quietly towards the Atrium. Several photos were marred on the ministry's walls blinking up at him. He recognized them all of course. It was his extended family if he cared enough. But he didn't cared and didn't bother to even acknowledge it. But there were others. Other photos of some his co-workers. He hoped they weren't dead.

"Wand please, Mr. Weasley?" asked the petite man with gold eyes standing just near the entrance of the Atrium. Arthur gave it and the security wizard offered Arthur a smile in return as his wand was passed through a hoop. It was a magical hoop designed by the department of mysteries in Crouch's wake. It had a little to no security but sometimes was termed useful as it could sense if the wand was being wielded by anyone except it's owner.

The petite man-Mr. Barnabas gave his wand back and Arthur gave a smile in return. Mr. Weasley quickly found his office and was once again sad to find the seat in front of him empty. Since Perkins was a muggleborn he had gone in hiding these days for fear. Arthur didn't blame him. Left, right, everywhere the muggleborns were either being killed or imprisoned on false crimes. Crouch had been fighting for it but it was not a one man's job. Arthur sighed and continued to do his work.

Several hours later when the night had turned a cloudy gray and the day had been too quiet for the ministry. Arthur set his load of paperwork down. Death Eaters didn't really cared about the statue of secrecy and that gave Mr. Weasley a lot of work to do.

He, like many of his fellow workers, stayed till ten these days to their job while the leaving hours were usually seven. Arthur wished he didn't had to. He had two infants to take care of. He just hoped with all his might that they were all right. Even a minute's lateness broke Molly these days and Arthur couldn't bear the thought of going home to a empty house. The dark times were taking a toll. He wished his family never got involved.

How very wrong he was.

As the midnight came, a cold wind blew through the roads of the chilly October night. Peter Pettigrew apparated abruptly in the middle of a busy London street. His face was sweat soaked as he stumbled forward.

"Peter!" a haughty voice growled. Peter started running as fast as he could without even looking back at who it was. He knew, of course, who he was. He had lived the better part of his life with Sirius Black and now betrayed him in his worst moments. Peter regretted it but no one would understand that he didn't had a choice and if no one would, then he won't too.

Suddenly Peter had a idea and he chided himself for it. He took out his wand and turned to face Sirius for a duel whose wand was already out. Looking at Peter with death in his eyes Sirius Black plunged his wand forward for a curse. But Peter was fast.

Since Peter had always been the weak link of the Marauders. He had learnt one thing better than others. To dodge. And so he dodged every curse sent his way by Sirius and passed all the 'Avada Kedavra's' he could muster. They went to the muggles though. He didn't even count how many dropped. All Peter could see was Sirius's blinding rage.

On one hand, he wanted to tell Sirius that he was blackmailed; that he had been frightened. That Voldemort had given him the task personally. That his idea was right. Purity was everything.

But Peter knew Sirius would never get it and so Peter did what he could. Sacrificing another friend for his master for he was sure he could find more when in glory of it all.

"How could you!" it was ugly. He did not liked it. "How could you have killed them and then come running for me!"

Sirius looked stunned for a moment. Something flickered in Sirius' eyes that made Peter regret even mentioning it. "They were our friends! James and Lily! How could you!" and that's when he saw them. The auror squad popping silently not far away. Sirius lunged for Peter. Peter took his wand and cut his own finger, turning into a animagus in a second and leaving his friend there forever while he ran.

It seemed like the only thing he had done these days. Ran and ran far away. Sirius' chilled laughter made him sick but there was no war won without sacrifice.

Peter quietly waited near a old man's shop as he saw Auror's picking up Sirius and the obliviators doing their work.

Now he just had to formulate a plan in which Sirius couldn't find him. Where could he go?

If he was caught alive, Sirius would kill him. If he returned to the Death Eaters, they would kill him. If he returned to his mother she would hate him. Peter needed to find a plan. A place where no one would think he would be.

And that's when he saw Arthur Weasley working with obliviators, telling them certain things. Weasleys, of course, the Blood traitors of the best quality. They had been targets but Voldemort had decided to give them time. To let them see the error of their ways.

But who would suspect, that he, Peter Pettigrew would live at a blood traitors.

No one.

Absolutely, no one.

Not even his friends.

And so Peter ran forward, somehow managing to jump into Arthur Weasley's trench coat's pocket. As he finally breathed a sigh relief. Peter thought about his actions.

Lily and James had died. Sirius was gone to Azkaban and Remus wouldn't ever see his face. Bellatrix and others would burn him alive and He... _He_ won't even blink before finishing off Peter. It was best he stayed like this.

He had done a number on himself, hadn't he?

But Peter didn't regret it. He wouldn't. He had nothing else to do and he had never been noble enough to die.

And so Peter decided to not regret but wait for the perfect opportunity and then grab it. Grab it, make a name, find others. Live peacefully. He would have to find a solution, a answer to this. To rise in his Lord's eyes again, he would have to.

As the night went on. Peter saw where he was going and he was beginning to feel a little sick. Arthur had seven kids and he had been given to one of them named Percy. There was laughter all around them as they told their kids that they were finally free to play out alone. Arthur and Molly had cried for Lily and James and had decided to visit their graves. Peter had decided to hide in Arthur's trench coat again as they visited the Potter's graves for a reason Peter himself didn't knew.

Perhaps he wanted to apologise. Perhaps he wanted to feel shame and remorse. Perhaps he wanted nothing more than to see the damage he had caused. But Peter knew one thing; that even if he had done this and hadn't regretted much truthfully. He will always regret losing his friends. The people who had been their for all his firsts and perhaps lasts. What would they think of him? He would be a traitor...

But Peter chided himself. He wasn't a coward. He wasn't guilty. He had done what his friends would have done in his position.

Somehow, Peter doubted it but he could tell that to himself, couldn't he? After all, who was going to tell him otherwise. All of them were gone.

Finally, at midnight , the news he had been anticipating came. Sirius Black imprisoned without a trial. He didn't feel anything. Sirius had always poked fun on him as if Peter was always inferior. Harry Potter gone, departed from the wizarding world to somewhere no one knew. He didn't felt guilty for it. Either it was his family or Harry's. It wouldn't hurt that much. He was what...1? But if Peter had sacrificed his mother. He would have to live with memories.

He had been awarded a order of Merlin. Peter had almost cried at that. But he hadn't. He had chosen his path. He wasn't going back.

In the end, Peter slept well and fed heavily. There was a party at the Weasley threshold and he took food and raised cheers to Harry Potter-the boy who lived like everyone else. He was the reason for it, after all.

* * *

isnt edited _. But I wou_ _ld like a opinion on this? Please?_

 _Also, it's going to be in Ron's point of view in futu_ _re._


	2. The Chess Set

_**2.**_

 _ **The Chess Set.**_

Nearly ten years had passed since that fateful night on Hallows Eve. The Burrow at the St. Ottery catchpole looked more unhinged than ever as they had to add random rooms to the house. Peter Pettigrew was still there and anyone was yet to know that it wasn't actually a rat. Sirius Black was still in Azkaban named a traitor and there was no sign of Harry Potter being alive. But he had ridden the wizarding world of a imbecile and that was what count.

In the place the Burrow came to stand, once stood a little Tudor building with a large stone pigpen on the side. It's unknown what happened to the building, but after Arthur and Molly Weasley's marriage, the family settled in the pigpen. As the family grew over the birth of their children, the couple started building upward with add-on bits of architectural salvage they picked up wherever they could find. By the 1990s, the house was several stories high, with four or five chimneys on the roof, with all the appearance of being held up by magical means.

The Burrow could make world's best carpenters die in awe but there was no use of carpenters in this world and the house was deemed perfectly normal. It was very cluttered inside yet it gave a very welcoming glow. There were hardly any pictures on the mantelpiece as the room was filled with so many different things and flailing bodies that everything which was glass was supposedly inside the cupboards.

The clock on the wall opposite to the outer windows had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — It's Magic! And the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was the Quidditch Weekly's ranking top hundred teams of this year.

The ten years had not passed quietly and gently. The Weasley children were all grown up. William Weasley or Bill was out working in Egypt with the goblins on Gringotts. Charlie Weasley had also just graduated last year and was out to Romania's Dragon sanctuary in hopes to become a Dragonologist.

The others though were still in school. Percy Weasley was starting his OWl year hence fifth. The twins; Fred and George were to start their third year and Ronald was yet to receive his letter. Ginny still had a year  
to go.

"Up! "

Snore.

"UP!"

Heavy muttering.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

And Ron fell off his bed. He quickly grabbed his wand and pointed at the ceiling yelling,"fuck off, Acromantula. Fuck off!"

And that's when he noticed that there was no Acromantula on the ceiling. He sighed in triumph only to notice that his mother was standing on his bedroom door, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh...sh-Kits," Ron smiled nervously, hoping his mother hadn't caught him swearing.

In two steps, Molly Weasley had made the last of Weasley man scream in pain as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down with her. "Swearing at this age! Where did you even learned it? Shaming your parents like that? What if it was someone else? Huh? Some guest...! You are going to Hogwarts, Ron! Try not to be a influence on other kids! Oh what will Ginny learn from you...!"

Ron wanted to say that Ginny probably knew more than him but he was busy muttering,'Ow, ow, ow,ow, ow,' to remember it. Molly pulled him by the ear down the stairs and in front of Arthur who was very excitedly telling Fred and George a story about a magical teapot when Ron stumbled forward and into the chair next to him. Arthur stopped talking. Molly glared and Ron rubbed his ear.

"He was swearing! Again!" Molly gave a pointed look to Arthur who was looking like he didn't wanted to say anything. Fred and George laughed under the disguise of coughs while Percy muttered something about homework and left. Ron had the decency to go red in the face, out of shame, Molly assumed. Because of getting caught, Ginny knew.

"How could you!" Arthur gasped dramatically and threw a dirty look at Ron who cowered a little in his chair. "Ron! Swearing is not allowed in this house! Nor are you old enough to know these words."

"I am sorry..."

Molly finally let go of it and told Ron to go wash his face. Ron nodded and watched as his mother went away towards the stove.

"Why would you do that?" His father whispered.

"I was dreaming..."

Arthur frowned,"swearing is a bad habit, Ron. Try to control it."

Ron rolled his eyes at this and left off to brush his teeth but before he could go. His mother once again prodded,"Ron!"

He turned around irritated only to see his father pointing at Ginny who was giggling quietly.

Of course, how could he have forgotten? Ron slowly turned towards her, thrusting his hand forward, he grinned. Ginny took it and grinned back while muttering a silent 'thank you' so no one else would notice. Ron scanned the room from the corner of his eyes while muttering a silent 'welcome'.

Ron had given Ginny his old Dragon hide gloves this year. Since it was hardly cold and the gloves were torn enough that even Ron had stopped using it. For what she needed them, he would never know. They were Charlie's old quidditch gloves, passed on to Ron but Ginny had showed more interest in them than himself. Ron suspected she was just trying to make her peers jealous with the Dragon hides. His mother though hadn't let it pass it on to her the first time because they weren't ladylike enough. Their mother couldn't say anything today though, it was her birthday.

Soon after that Ron left to bath.  
Every year on anyone's birthday their parents tried to buy them gifts as good as possible they could afford. Their father worked at the ministry, yes and earned a generous income but with seven of them to feed it wasn't easy for them to explore luxury. Ron didn't felt shame though.

He was proud and sure that even if they weren't that rich they were fine. At least they didn't had a stick up their arses and dung for brains like other purebloods.

Yes, they were purebloods.

Wizarding world was divided in three classes ; Purebloods- who were the richest usually and born in the most oldest of magical ancestory. Although that did not mean they had a strong magical core. (That didn't stop them from thinking so. ) Ron was a pureblood but his family and he himself were considered the biggest blood traitors if there ever were any just because they didn't mind muggleborns much.

Now, muggleborns were the odd bunch. Not because they were muggles and came from a totally opposite world (...maybe a little ) but because there was no explanation as to why they had magic. Ron hardly gave a flying f-duck!. (No swearing, weasley!) If they had magic, then they had magic. Who cares ? Ron hadn't met much muggleborns but his father had always been fascinated with everything muggle-ish and he had to say the bike in their shed which his father had retrieved on one of his raids had been funny and his mother had a muggle cousin whom he had once met. He had looked okay...But not really pleased to see them.

Perhaps because Ron had burped on his face (he had been five!). Or perhaps because he had not liked a bunch of people who could throw him out of the room in a flick of wrist.

Then there were half bloods. Ron found them the best among all. His mother in one of her moment's had once said that halfbloods were a sign that the Wizarding Britain was fairing better. That there were more and more witches and wizards who had stopped caring about the oddity and instead, focused on humanity.

Ron had countered that should have happened in the first place seeing that they were humans first and magical humans next. His mother had smiled at him in a way that had said 'oh dear, I am proud' and from then on Ron had always been appreciative of them, even if he hadn't cared much he had treated them a little too politely just for his mother.

In a family of seven, Ron hardly had anything to accomplish unless he went and finally offed you-know-who. Yes yes people said that Harry Potter- The-boy-who-lived had killed Voldemort but his father had always said there was more to it than what met the eye.

Ron finally came out of the bath and started looking for his clothes in the small space his mother had charmed into being a wardrobe. He grabbed a blue T-shirt and pulled it over his head then proceeded sliding black pants up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the unmistakable flutter of wings and turned around to find a letter on the pillow. Ron grinned.

"Mummmmmmmm!" He screamed as he jogged down the stairs.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! What now? You haven't broken Scabbers cage again, have you? I swear I am not buying you one more–"

"I got the letter!" Ron screamed in delight. His mother squealed and hugged him.

"Oh, Ron!" Molly kissed his forehead. "You are too going this year, honey!"

George who, startled by Ron's scream, had sprayed his pumpkin juice on Fred's face spoke with a sour face. "Yes, yes ickle Ronneikins is not a squib, we are very proud–"

"And disappointed to know that we will have to endure him at school too now." Fred completed with a obscene gesture from behind his mother's back.

"Must be a burden to have dung instead of brains," Ron replied dully and turned to his mother who was now muttering about making his favorite dish for dinner.

Ron knew full well, that unlike other kids, they couldn't afford to have everything knew. Most of his books would be passed down or old and he could fit in George's old robes and uniform. He already had Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat. Charlie had been gifted a new one by Bill for his accomplishment in the yearly Dragonologist's competition. Charlie had been in top three and thus Bill, as the older brother, had gifted him a new wand. Charlie had given his wand to Ron because simply he was starting school this year.

But he was allowed to get one thing new, his mother allowed all of them something when there letter got out and so he asked for it.

"Mum...Can I–"

His mother bustled around the kitchen with a happy face. "Oh, yes! Ron! Your gift? What would you like? Perhaps new robes or shoes or something?"

He knew full well that they hadn't enough money for that but cut a little on the current expenses such as eggs and meat and he could have a wand in a week's worth.

But well, no. Cut on bacon and eggs for a wand when he could work with a old one fine? Thank you very much. "Uh no...I want a chess set."

As he said this, he saw Ginny roll her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. While he made a face back, his mother replied,"a chess set? Are you sure, Ron? You could have new robes...?"

"I am sure..." Ron said uncertainly. Perhaps if he could get both...But he wanted the chess set from a long time. It was the only thing he was good at and in this house you are never good at anything alone.

"Well fine then!" His mother smiled brightly. "A chess set it is."

* * *

 **Author's Note-** _I tried my best._

I am currently following Hawking's advice to write at least 2k words a day to get better but Instead it takes me a weak to write. This fanfiction is just a product of that. Of course, Ron is one of my favorite characters. He is sarcastic, blunt, funny and such a guy! He will also show you compassion at times but don't count on it once you find a chicken leg or treacle tart near him. Basically any food item. He is such a cute bugger! I wanted to write something for him and then today just came up.

I mean how different can it be from another's POV? Much, Much different. You will see.

I was thinking of writing this Fiction's **Mate ;** the books in Hermione's point of view. Would anyone like it?

Believe me, when I say, it won't be long. I am not going to cover what already has happened but instead focus on what hasn't been shown.

Suggestions are super welcome! Criticism is too, if I find it reasonable. A bitchy criticism is also fine, I don't mind until you have the guts to take what you give. Because I _always_ reply back. It's not a threat honestly! I am Slytherin. Have to live up to my evil reputation, don't I?

Plagiarism warnings goes without saying.


	3. THE BOY WHO LIVED

**_3._**

 ** _THE BOY WHO LIVED!_**

And Rowena Ravenclaw added. Ron looked proudly at his promising collection of chocolate frogs, he grinned and looked sideways at Ginny who grinned back. Then squealed. "You have five hundred, Ron! Even Ethan doesn't have that much! I am going to tell him...He called me Ginger, you know? But, I threw a gnome at him and he shouted that he had more than three hundred and I had none! And how I can't–"

And Ginny went on one of her never ending rants that Ron didn't even bothered to hear. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it. Ginny never stopped talking once started.

"Oh, you know? There are rumors that Harry Potter visited Diagon Alley yesterday! Oh, if only I could have met him. I have heard he is really cute. China Fawcett -my blonde friend- says that he has green eyes...I have never seen green eyes, Ron!"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't listening..." Ginny frowned.

"I am," Ron said automatically and then tried to remember what she said. "Green eyes, you said Green eyes...And that you wanted to meet Potter." Ron said excitedly. He knew Ginny admired Harry Potter. It was hard to miss when she talked about him all the time. Nowadays, more, as his father had confirmed that Harry Potter was indeed starting Hogwarts this year. He had heard it directly from his friend–Mr. Goldstein who was a close friend of Minister's sentinel.

Ginny frowned,"you are going too."

Ron smiled broadly,"Oh, yes. I am going to do some good, I reckon."

"Yes, but you are going."

Ron ignored the slight slackness in Ginny's voice,"yeah, I hope I find something too. You know, I reckon mum wouldn't mind another Head boy but wait Percy is going to get it too...or maybe I could play quidditch...But George and Fred are doing so too...Maybe I could blow toilet's, it would be funny, wouldn't it? Oh, I don't know what would I do—" but as he turned around to face Ginny, his mouth went agape in shock.

"Yes, but you are going," Ginny said taking a deep breath between her silent tears and wiped them with her sleeve. "I think there is something in my eyes. I think I will let mom see to it." With that Ginny left his room, leaving him agape at the floor where she sat last.

* * *

Ron awkwardly walked down the stairs, swinging his arms madly, what the hell had Ginny meant? He was just going to Hogwarts. Everybody went to Hogwarts. Why was she crying?

"Ron, wash your hands." His mother ordered out of habit as he walked down. He did so and then sat behind a chair near his father who was reading the prophet. Perhaps, Dad would know...And that's when Ron's eyes fell at the folded first page of the prophet.

"BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS!"

Molly dropped the pan, George and Fred turned around abruptly. Percy looked up, agape and his father glanced at him and then at the back of the paper.

"Oh yes, Ron. It happened."

"What happened?" George asked.

"Break in at Gringotts?" Molly interjected, astonished.

"But it's Gringotts!" Percy squealed. "You can't break in at Gringotts. They say it's the safest place after Hogwarts."

"Nothing is impossible, everything has limits and everything is possible. Never forget that, Percy." His father said, calmly. "But don't worry, nothing was stolen."

"That's odd, isn't it?" Ron asked still looking at the screwed face Goblin who was glaring at him from the photo.

"Didn't Harry Potter visited the same day?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"Yes, quite right. But it happened after he left the Bank."

"How do you know?" asked Fred, curiously.

"Kingsley told me. Dawlish had been asking about when it happened and they said, a hour after Harry Potter left. Since everyone remembered him, you know? he was imprinted in the memory."

"But how could..." Ron was left speechless.

"But what if?..." Ginny narrowed her eyes. " What if you-know-who visited it to capture Harry Potter for revenge? You always say, he isn't gone."

"Ginny!" her mother scolded her for talking about it so casually.

"He isn't...But I don't think so...There is something fishy...We can't figure it out."

Ron thought about it for a second and thought that he should probably point out that if You-know-who could do that he would have done that already but then he thought, whatever.

And focused on the hot chicken legs and gravy that had just been walked into his plate or rather flown.

Food, Oh, food, why must you be so yummy?

* * *

"Where is my broom?"

"I can't find my wand!"

"Where is my rucksack?"

"George, don't touch my Prefect badge."

"I swear, If I find that corned beef in my lunch!"

"It's not for you, Ron. Get ready!"

A month has passed since the surprising robbery at Gringotts which seemed to be the new social topic in the wizarding world. There were many new theories going around. Some said that Harry Potter was actually You know who. Some said that the Goblins did it themselves to scare us wizards. While some said that You-know-who is giving us a warning that he is coming back.

No one knew what really happened as there was no sign of the robbery except a dead Goblin who was later summed up to be imperiused too and had died by slicing his own throat. The Weasley's were getting ready to leave the house to drop their children off to Hogwarts.

Last month had been depressing for Ron. Ginny had been emotional and weird. She kept asking him if he would write to her everyday and no matter how many times he said yes , she would always ask the same question five minutes later. His mother had been fretting like usual and he felt like he was going to a war or something. Even the food had seemed duller In comparison to Hogwarts. Even Percy's boring stories hadn't made Hogwarts boring.

The house was bustling with crowd today. Every minute someone forgot something and the whole party remembered something that they themselves had forgotten. Finally, when Ron's Mum packed his lunch and told him off for his dirty nose the hundredth time did they left for King Cross. Apparating them all one by one in a small dark alley near Kings Cross, did Molly Weasley managed to travel.

And soon they were all running towards the hidden barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Ginny was excited that they might see Harry Potter while Fred and George were talking in hushed voices with Percy subtly leaning near them to listen what they were getting up to.

Finally when it was his time to cross, a boy his age, probably a muggleborn, Ron thought. He let him go first as the boy looked really confused.

Soon though, he knew, he had just sent Harry Potter ahead of him. The Harry Potter. The Voldemort vanquisher. The Boy who lived. The only person known to survive a killing curse.

'Bloody hell' he thought. And he had just smiled at Harry Potter like a dim witted twit. What must he think of him.


End file.
